A Kick Story
by SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld
Summary: Kim Crawford's parents have died and she keeps seeing the mysterious new guy around. Her life is falling apart with having to deal with her younger sister, dead parents, bullying at school. Can this new guy that she had never talked to before change her life? Can he help her through what is happening? First story! Go easy on me! Rated T for some swearing. Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start, I want to say that this is my first story on here so please go easy on me! I would really like constructive criticism. It would help. There really isn't much to say for now. I don't own ANYTHING! Sadly... I don't own Kickin It... **

Chapter 1: prologue

I stood in the cemetery watching my mother's coffin get lowered into the hole that her body will decay in. The thought just made me shiver. Next was my father's. I couldn't even look! I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see the shaggy haired, mysterious boy staring at me. _Who is that? _I don't know his name. I don't know who he is. I don't know what he wants. But I have seen him around, always burning his eyes through my soul.

I kept staring back at him to see if he would look away. But he just stood there, smirking. Looking as if he was trying to read my mind. My plan backfired and _I _ended up looking away. I looked back to see nothing. He was gone. _Who the fuck is that?! _I thought.

I looked back to my mother's coffin to see it being covered up. I wiped away a single tear on my cheek without even knowing. They started lowering my father's coffin into the ground. More stray tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't even care. _Why me? Why did this happen to me? _I thought. I looked away, not being able to handle the feelings inside me.

Two arms suddenly held my upper body against a body. I looked up to see my Aunt Ella. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Same as mine. "Everything will be okay." She said. Aunt Ella was my guardian now. She was always so caring to me. I heard a little girl crying. I looked over to see my grandparents trying to calm down my little sister. Poor thing. She is only four years old. _Why did such a horrible thing have to happen to us? To her? At such a young age! _ She won't have a normal childhood.

We will both have to sleep at night without parents. We will both have to eat dinner every night without parents. We will both have to keep living without our parents. This is such a disaster. _Why did this have to happen? _My parents were always so kind and caring. They were always there for me. We were the perfect family. I thought they loved me. But they left me. Alone. At least I still have my sister.

More tears rolled down my cheeks. _Can this get any worse? _I started sobbing. Aunt Ella started to rub soothing circles on my back while whispering things like "It will be okay. Everything will settle itself. Everything happens for a reason." I just sobbed more.

Once the funeral was over, I waved goodbye to my grandparents and got into the car with my little sister, Alex. Short for Alexandra. My aunt started driving us through the small town of Hillside Crescent, Pennsylvania to reach our home. I looked at my sleeping sister. She had tear stains on her cheeks. I looked out the window. The car was silent the whole drive home.

Once the door to my house was open, I went straight up to my room. I changed from my black dress to gray sweats and a baggy gray sweatshirt. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and plopped onto my bed. I stuffed my face into my pillow and started sobbing even more. I had to get used to saying "I have no parents." Without crying every time someone asks me "What are your parents' names?"

I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. As always. Puffy red eyes. Tear stained face. Smudged mascara. Dull, lifeless hair. I stopped crying and washed my face. I went back into my room and fell onto the bed, once again. I cried. I cried more. I sobbed. I wouldn't stop. But then again, my parents did die a few days ago. I cried straight for an hour and a half until I fell asleep. Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Crawford. But you can only call my Kim.


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 2: The mysterious stranger

**A/N: Second chappy! Again, I'm new to this so go easy on me! I sadly don't own anything including this show. I only own the plot to this story.**

KIM'S POV

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:45 AM. Another day, more torture. _I hate my fucking life -.-_ I got up and walked into my bathroom. I has been one week since the funeral and my Aunt let me take the rest of the week off so that I can have some time to register everything. It's Monday and it's my first week back at school since my mother and father passed.

I groggily walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my bedroom and threw on black sweats and a black t-shirt. I put on my gray sweatshirt and walked down stairs. I went into the kitchen to see my aunt making breakfast. "Hey, Kim." She let out a smile. I can tell it was forced. "Hey." I quietly said. I then remembered my sister. "I'm going to see Alex." Aunt Ella nodded. "Just be quiet. She is sleeping."

I walked back upstairs and went into my sister's room. Alex was diagnosed with cancer last year. She is my little angel. I looked at her sleeping figure as a silent and unknown tear rolled down my cheek. I went and sat on the floor beside her bed. _Why do all the angels have to go through such hard times? _I thought. Alex suddenly stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Hi Kimmy!" She said excitedly. I smiled. "Hey Alex! Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you crying?" She asked. "Oh… Umm… I fell and hurt my leg. I am crying because it hurts." I lied. "Oh. Well I hope your leg gets better. I am going to get dressed now." She said while getting out of bed. I smiled. "Okay. Remember to brush your teeth. No need to hurry." She didn't have to go to school today. So why rush?

Alex had a doctor's appointment today. Turns out she has been forming a brain tumor. It has been killing me inside. I don't know why such a little girl has to have such a rough life. More stray tears rolled down my cheek. I walked down the stairs again and into the kitchen. "I'm leaving for school." I told Aunt Ella. "Not without any breakfast you're not." She stated. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry." She gave me 'the look.'

"Okay, okay fine. I'll eat an apple. I'm going to be late. I have to go now." I compromised. "Fine. But you better eat a nice, big lunch." She said. I nodded. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I started walking down the sidewalk. The sky was dark and gloomy. The clouds were hiding the sun. _Suits my mood. _I thought. I turned on my iPod and listened to 'Titanium' by David Guetta. It was my most favorite song in the whole world. I put it on replay until I reached the school.

I walked through the doors of Hillside High School. I heard some people whispering things like "What a bitch." And some people were laughing. "She's such a weirdo. I don't know why she even show's her face in school." I heard. I pretended I didn't care. I ignored it. But it really did hurt. I walked to my locker. I saw something written on it. It read 'DIE UGLY WHORE.'

Typical. This was really normal for me. I took out a tissue and wiped it off. So normal that I kept tissues in my locker just for that specific reason. _I just love my life. Note my sarcasm. _I took out my books and walked into math class. I sat at the very back, right hand corner. Nobody needs to see the back of my ugly head now, do they? I was the first one there. As always. I took out my textbook and looked over what I had missed while I was gone. I may sit in the back but I am a straight A student. I want to get out of this place and get into a good college.

Students started to file in and take their seats. The teacher walked in as the bell rang. "Take out your books and open to page 234. We are going to start a new unit today. I will expla-" He was cut off by the door opening. "Ah so we have a new latecomer, I see. You must be the new student." I looked up from my book and saw a familiar figure. _The shaggy haired boy that I saw at my parents' funeral! _He looked at me and then back to the teacher. He smirked. My teacher then changed his expression to a straight and serious one. Angry, almost. "It's not that hard to find this class! Why are you late? Explain yousel-" He was cut off.

"Bite me, teacher." The not-yet-named boy said, still smirking. Mr. Warren's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?! Who do you-" He was cut off, once again. Third time this morning. I like this kid. "Whatever. I don't want to be here and you don't want to either. Just continue your shit and I'm going to have a seat." He said. He seemed to have a slight accent. But I couldn't tell where he was from by it.

Not British. Not Australian. Not New Zealand. What accent does he have? He then sat down in the nearest empty seat and took out a notebook. He then started doodling. "What do you think yo-" The teacher was cut off. AGAIN. New record! "Cut the shit. You don't want to be a teacher and I know it. We all know it. Just pretend as if I am not here. I am not going to listen and you have no idea what the fuck you are saying. Just deal with it." He said. That's so disrespectful! But I have to say, gutsy. That's pretty gutsy.

"Well I don't have to teach such rude, disrespectful students. Let him be!" He said while some students tried to hold their laughter in. Mr. Warren turned around and started writing a bunch of nonsense he calls math on the board. I just kept doodling. I can teach myself later. It is clearer in the textbook. While I was minding my own business, a scrunched up note was thrown at me. I picked it up and opened it. Probably just another hateful message. I read it over. Yup. I was right.

It read 'Just go kill yourself. You have lifeless hair. Ugly eyes. Ugly nose. Ugly mouth. Ugly everything. Flat chest. Horrible fashion sense. You don't deserve to live.' I looked up and saw Lindsay looking back at me, smirking. She flipped her hair and turned around. A single tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away, hoping nobody saw.

But I felt eyes burning holes in my soul. I looked up again and saw the shaggy haired boy. He had a serious and dangerous expression on his face that was impossible to read. I looked into his eyes to see any signs of emotion. I looked back into my notebook. I don't have time for this shit. He will probably just be another bully.

The rest of the day went the same. Being teased and tripped, hateful notes. Mean teachers. And the shaggy haired boy- who's name is apparently Jack, staring at me constantly. Why does he keep looking at me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I actually that ugly? I shook it out of my head and shut my locker. I walked out of the doors of Hillside High and walked to the cemetery. I think it's time to see my parents' graves again. It might help me. We'll see.


	3. What the heck

Chapter 3: Knife and Blood

**A/N: I sadly don't own anything. *sniffle* Please review! It helps a lot. Constructive criticism appreciated. Again, first story so go easy on me! **

KIM'S POV

I walked down the small pathway to the cemetery. I thought about my parents. _I would still have SOME happiness in my life if they were still here._ A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I walked through the gates of the graveyard. I walked to the very end until I stopped. I looked at my mother's grave. Then my father's.

More tears fell down my face as I kneeled on my knees in front of the graves. I just sat there. Silently crying. The image of their bodies being put into the holes. The image of their bloody arms, legs and face in the hospital. The expression on the doctor's face telling me that I no longer had parents. That I had to sleep and eat knowing I didn't have a mom and dad.

Everything was all coming back to me. Then I realized it. I was alone. The only two people in my life now were my aunt and my little sister. And my aunt was always on business trips. My sister also has cancer so she might not make it. I let out a sob. I got up and ran all the way home.

I kept running and I didn't stop. I didn't care if my legs hurt or if I was breathing heavily. I didn't care about the sharp pain in my stomach. I just kept running. I was going to do it. I was going to do what I swore I would never do. I was going to see my own blood, spurting out of my arm. I was going to cut.

I got out my keys and opened the front door to my house. I threw my backpack on the floor and ran into the bathroom. I got a razor and lifted up the sleeve of my arm. I put my wrist over the sink. I put the razor to my wrist. I applied pressure and started gliding it across my wrist. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But what came with that pain was relief. I like it. I can't believe I am actually doing this!

Blood started spurting out just as I expected. I let out a scream and shut my eyes tight. I turned on the sink and put my bleeding wrist under the cold running water. More pain. More relief. After I was done cleaning it off, I pulled my sleeve down and walked downstairs into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

_Kim, I have gone on a business trip for one week. So I will be back home on next Saturday. Alex is at your grandparent's house. I am going to Europe. Please take care of yourself and be strong. _

_Love _

_Aunt Ella_

She was always on business trips. I miss having a big, happy family. I hate school. I hate my life. I have no reason to live. I decided to take a walk through the woods. My favorite place in the whole world. I walked down the sidewalk and into the park. I strolled to a small, secret pathway that not many people knew about. It led through the woods and to a small lake. It was why it's my favorite place. Because it's so cliché. But I like it that way.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already 9:00 PM. Oh well. I kept walking when I heard rustling. I turned around and saw something move. Like a shadow. _Probably just my imagination. You're going crazy, Kimmers. _I shook it off and kept walking.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady?" I hears someone say. I turned around and saw a pale man. He looked around nineteen. "Who are you? What do you want?" I questioned. "I want your innocence. I can tell you're a virgin. You smell so-" He stopped to inhale. "Pure." As he let out a devious smile. _Well I'm screwed…._

I turned and tried to run but he chased after. After about ten seconds, he caught me again. _Nice going, Kim. -.- _He got on top of me and started kissing my neck. He lifted of my top when suddenly, he was pulled off of me. "Leave her alone, Andrew." The name Andrew was said with seething venom in the person's voice. I looked up to see…oh my god… THE NEW GUY?! The guy who was at the funeral! The new dude at my school!

It was jack! _Holy shit…_ I stood up and adjusted my shirt as I watched the fight scene go on in front of me. Can this get any worse?! "Leave her alone or I will rip your head off of your body, rip off your eyeballs, feed your body to sharks, then feed your head to sharks, make your eyeballs watch, then feed your eyeballs to angry tigers." _Well that was a long threat… _"As if. Come at me, bro." Said the bad guy, whos name was apparently Andrew.

Jack let out a low growl. _Woah… _Andrew threw a punch at Jack's face but was too slow as Jack kicked him right in the balls. _Ouch… That's gotta hurt… _Andrew fell down clutching his private parts with shut eyes while screaming. "FUCKING FUCK YOU JACKASS!" _HA. What a lame insult! Where does he learn this stuff?! His grandma?! _Next thing I knew, I was picked up and was being carried all the way across the woods to a small little secret cabin, faster than a cheetah.

_Well that ain't weird at all… _"How did you get me here so fast?! How did you save me at the exact time I was in trouble?! What the fuck is freaking going on?! Give me answers! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" I started bombarding Jack with questions that needed immediate answers. He just smirked.

"Welcome to my cabin, Kim." Jack continued smirking. "You are my mate." _What the fuck is he talkin' about…?! Within three hours, I cut myself for the first time, I was almost raped, and some new guy just comes and tells me I'm his mate! What the actual fuck is going on, here?! _


	4. Soul mate

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I sadly don't own anything. Except the plot of course. And I own Andrew. HE'S MINE! Hope you like it! Please review! It helps! Constructive criticism appreciated. No hate! Again, it's my first story so go easy on me! Love ya'll! XOXO **

KIM'S POV

"What… What are you talking about? Who are you?! Is your name even Jack or is that a lie? Give me some answers, boy!" I was freaking out. But who wouldn't?! Jack just smirked. _That little smirk of his -.- _"I'm Jack, as you already know. You are my mate. My soul mate. I'm a vampire." My eyes went wide. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST YOU CREEPY STALKER!" I started to run but he just caught me by the waist. "Yes, they do indeed exist. That guy, Andrew is a werewolf. But don't worry, this isn't lame like Twilight." I scoffed. "Well excuse me but I LOVE Twilight!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Still smirking. He then opened his mouth and fangs whipped out. Sharp as a knife. His eyes turned dark. The outline of his eyes turned dark. His face turned paler then it already was. All in all, he looked terrifying. I opened my mouth to scream but his facial features turned back normal, his face still pale.

"Plea-please don't h-hurt me." I stuttered. He just smirked. "I won't hurt you, ever. I told you. You are my soul mate. I would never hurt you. Let me explain some things." He said as he lead me into the small cabin. The inside was beautiful. It had a chandelier on the ceiling. There were stairs leading down to what I assumed was the basement. It was a beautiful basement bedroom. I saw a beautiful flower vase with red roses in it. Another chandelier. Much, much more.

"I am a vampire. I am 1034 years old. I was turned when I was seventeen years of age. So let me tell you how I know that you are my soul mate. A vampire has instincts. His or her whole life, they look for their true soul mate. Once they lay their eyes on them, the vampire gets a feeling. A good feeling. Their heart races, their mind goes blank. Their eyes soften. Explosion like feelings when they touch their mate. That is what I felt when I laid my eyes on you."

I tried to process everything. So basically, an old guy that looks young has been looking for me for his whole life is in love with me? _Well that's completely normal… _I sat down on the big, king sized bed. "But why? Why are you in love with me? I am ugly. I have no parents. I am weak. I have no talent. I am a nerdy geek. Why are you in love with me?" His facial expression turned serious as he sat next to me.

"Kim, I can never tell you how much I mean this and how stupid you are. You are beautiful. You are flawless. I don't care if you have no parents. I don't either. You are the strongest girl I have ever met. You are not nerdy, you are just smart. You have natural beauty. You aren't a makeup wearing clown faced slut like most of the girls at school. That's why I love you." He said the last part as a whisper as he leaned in to me.

Was he going to kiss me? I stared into his beautiful brown, chocolate pools that he calls eyes. I got lost in them and also started leaning in. I felt his lips lightly brush against mine. He pressed his soft lips against mine and started moving them in sync with mine. Fireworks exploded. He was right. He was my soul mate.

We made out for about half an hour until I pulled away. "What happens now?" He smiled. A genuine smile. "We go on with our lives together." I smiled at the word together. Nobody has made me feel so special before. And it has only been like four hours since I properly met Jack! I can tell that he was sincere. That he wasn't lying. That he was my soul mate. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I blushed. "You're cute when you blush." He said, smirking.

"Kimberly Crawford, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, goofily. I smiled. "Yes." I replied as I leaned in, capturing our lips together once again. More explosions. More fireworks. He grazed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately granted it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance. I tried hard to win. But he was too strong so I just gave up. His tongue lingered all over my mouth and explored every inch. I know it. I know that he is my soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Reviews are great! Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! And shout out to my first reviewer: autumn1999! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is really short. Just an intense little chapter. I promise to make the next one longer! Like WAY longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the plot of course. And any OC's. But that's it! **

Kim's POV

I woke up in bed to a really hard pillow. Wait why is my pillow so hard? I opened my eyes wider to see the features of the room. Uh oh. This isn't my room. Then it all started coming back. I started remembering all of the events that happened yesterday. I shifted but noticed my pillow was as hard as a brick. I turned around to see Jack. Oh right…. We fell asleep together.

I quietly got up and out of the bed. "I'm not sleeping. You don't have to be THAT quiet. Vampires don't sleep." I turned around. Blood rushed to my face. "I- I knew that…" I said, embarrassed. He smirked. "Get freshened up. I am going to make you breakfast." I nodded as he went out of the door and upstairs to the kitchen. I walked into the attached bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I still have no idea how he is in love with me. With ME. Oh well. Life has many twists in it, right… I found a box with a note on it beside the sink. I picked it up. It read: For Kim. I opened the box to see a toothbrush and toothpaste. I picked it up and started brushing my teeth. Once I finished, I washed my face and walked out of the bathroom. I saw a door with another note on it. I read the note: For Kim. I opened the door. Oh. My. God.

WALK IN CLOSET?! FOR ME?! No… I couldn't… But hey… I'm the soul mate of a vampire… Better take the advantages…. Right? I walked in and saw a bunch of clothes from dresses to shorts. From t-shirts to high tops. This is AWESOME! I looked around and tried to find something cute. Something out of my comfort zone. I'm always known as the girl who wears ugly, baggy, nerdy clothes. But not anymore. I'm going to change. Not just my clothes, if you didn't get what I meant….

I kept looking until I found it. The perfect outfit. I quickly changed into it. I walked outside the closet and looked in the long mirror. Short white booty shorts paired up with a light sky blue crop top with a white tank top underneath. I put on white high tops with little wings on the sides and let my hair down. It's naturally wavy.

I walked out of the basement bedroom and upstairs to the living room. I followed the smell of fresh pancaked and bacon into the kitchen. I saw Jack in front of the stove, with his back to me. I tiptoed and right before I hugged him, he turned around. "Got ya-" His jaw dropped. I smirked and put my hand on my hip. I strolled over to the dining table and took a seat. I heard Jack clear his throat. "Kim." My smirk grew. "Yes?" I said innocently. "You. Look. Smoking. HOT!" I laughed. "I know." He walked up to me and lifted me up from the chair. He put his hands on my hips and leaned in. I smiled and happily leaned in too.

My eyes shot open. I woke up in a dark room. My pillow was soft. Nobody beside me. I got up and looked around. My own room. My posters. The dark sky outside the window. I walked outside of my room, into the hallway, down the stairs, past the living room, and into the kitchen. I walked into the dark kitchen. The note from my Aunt Ella was still there saying she would be back in a week and that my sister was at my grandparent's house.

It was all a dream. No Jack. But then I heard something. I heard something near the front door. I looked through the little peephole. I saw a boy. A boy with shaggy hair. A boy with two moles on his cheek. It was Jack. I looked away for a brief second to open the door. Once it was open, he was gone. Jack was gone. The mysterious new guy was gone. What's going on?


	6. That annoying smirk

CHAPTER 6

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in a really long time. But I am back now! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

I walked out of the door and on to the street. Memories of last night keep flashing back to me. It was all a dream. It was not real. Jack didn't love me. Everything was fake. Am I crazy or something?! Is there something wrong with me?! As I was walking, a black Ferrari slowly pulled up next to me.

"Need a ride? You are going to be late for school if you keep walking at that pace, Blondie." A male voice said. Jack! I looked over, unsure whether I should get into the car or not. But then I looked at my watch. 7:53 AM?! School starts at 8:00! _Shit… _I quickly got into the car. "Hurry! I'm going to be late!" I said. Jack chuckled.

"Whatever Blondie." I rolled my eyes. "I know you had a dream about me. I made you have that dream." I froze in place. "W-What are you t-talking about?" He smirked. "It's true. I am a vampire." _Say what now?! _I gasped, my body still unable to move. "What's going on? How did you make me have that dream? Why do I keep seeing you everywhere I look?" He just kept smirking. "Stop smirking!" I yelled.

It hasn't even been two minutes yet and this dude has already gotten on my nerves! "I'm a vampire. It's a gift. I make people dream what I want them to dream. Think what I want them to think. See the future. Every vampire has gifts. And it is true. You are my soul mate that I have been searching for ever since I became a vampire."

_Well this isn't something you hear everyday… _"S-So… It's true? Vampires actually exist? You are that old?" I asked. "Yes." He simply replied. The car suddenly halted. I took in my surroundings. The school parking lot. _Finally! My chance to escape from this freak! _I tried opening the door. Locked. "I can also read minds. I'm not a freak, you know." I heard a click letting me know the door was unlocked. I opened it and ran into the school building.

I went straight to my locker, covering my face with my hair. I walked to class after grabbing my books and slamming my locker shut. I went to the back of the room and dropped my books on the old desk in the corner, causing a loud _thump. _I sat down. I was early as usual. I'm earlier than the teacher. I'm always early to class. Call me a goody two shoes but that's just the kind of person I am.

As I opened my notebook, Jack walked in to the class. I put my head down hoping he would ignore me. Instead, he came to the back of the room and sat down in the seat beside me. _Why! _The whole time, he had his signature smirk on. "Hey babe. Since you are my soul mate and all, I was thinking we should go on a date. So I'll pick you up tonight at 6:00 PM." I rolled my eyes.

"Not going to happen. I barely even know you! All I know is that your name is Jack and you're a… a… FREAKING VAMPIRE!" I said. He chuckled. "Too bad. When a vampire finds his mate, the mate automatically starts to love the vampire back. Since you are my mate, you love me." He said while smirking. _STOP SMIRKING! _Suddenly, our eyes locked. I couldn't pull away. His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. We sat there, staring at each other for at least a minute and half.

We suddenly jumped apart when the bell rang. Kids started filing in, along with the teacher. "Alright everyone. I have papers to correct so I am just going to have you guys do this worksheet." Mrs. Pracula said while handing everyone a worksheet. I started working on the first problem when I felt something poking me. Jack. I looked to my left and to see Jack poking me with a pencil. "Stop." I said.

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me." He said. I rolled my eyes. "No." I simply said. "Ok. I guess I can keep poking you then." I rolled my eyes. For about five minutes, Jack kept continuously poking me. "Alright! Fine! I will go on a freaking date with you! Just stop with the pencil poking!" I whisper-shouted. He smirked in victory. _There he goes again with that… sexy smirk. Wait… what the hell am I thinking?! This guy is a monster! I hate him! But I love him at the same time…._

I suddenly remembered that Jack could read my mind. _Shit… _I looked over to see him staring at me. STILL SMIRKING! "Sorry. I can never stop smirking." He said while…*sigh* smirking…


	7. Date

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey guys! I'm really really really sorry for not updating! I have been super busy. But I am BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

The day went by fast. Jack kept hitting on me. _How did this guy just come in and change my life? It's so cliché… _I was at my locker and about to go home when I felt a presence behind me. "What, Jack?" I asked. "I'll pick you up at 6:30. Wear something nice, but comfortable." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I huffed. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" I asked. "It's a surprise. "Great. Now your scaring me." I said. He chuckled.

"Need a ride home?" He asked. "No." I replied. Suddenly I was picked up by the waist and slung over someone's shoulder. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted as he walked to the parking lot. "Nope." He said. He got to the car and opened the door. He dropped me in the passenger seat, closed the door, walked to the other side of the car, and got in. "I'm driving you home." He stated. "Thank you caption obvious. I couldn't tell by the way you kidnapped me to your car!" I yelled. He just chuckled.

Jack started the engine and drove to my house. "Who do you stay with?" He asked. "My aunt Ella. But she is always on business trips for work. I don't blame her. She has a teenager and a toddler to support at only twenty-five. She isn't even married! She does have a boyfriend though. His name is David. He is really nice. But seriously. My aunt went from having to support herself, to having to look after me and my sister. And my sister has cancer. It's really hard work. She is on a business trip right now. She won't be home for four more days and my sister is at our grandparent's house. So I'm home alone for the time being." I told him.

"Well if your home alone, I'm certainly not going to leave. I'm staying the night." He stated. "What?! No! I will be just fine! You are NOT staying the night." I said. "Too bad. I'm staying over after our date. No buts. I need to make sure that you are safe." I rolled my eyes. "I'm always safe. Don't worry about me. I have been staying home since my parents died. I'm use to it." I said. "I don't care. I want to spend time with you." He stated. "Fine. There is obviously no competing with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." The car suddenly stopped. "Remember. 6:30." He said. "Ok." I said while rolling my eyes. I walked to the front door and got my keys out. I unlocked it and walked in. I put my bag down near the couch and walked into the kitchen. I passed time by doing boring things like eating a snack, watching TV, reading magazines. It was 5:30 already and I decided to get ready for my date with Jack. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I then walked into my closet with a towel wrapped around me. I looked through my clothes. Then I found it. The perfect outfit. I took it and put it on. It was a white netted sundress with white flowers on it paired with a white cardigan. I put on golden sandals and straightened my hair. I pinned my bangs back with a golden colored barrette that matched my heels. I looked in the mirror. Perfect.

By the time I was done, it was 6:15 PM. So I still had fifteen more minutes until Jack came to pick me up. I plopped myself in front of the TV and turned it on. I wasn't even watching TV as I was thinking of what has happened in the past few weeks. It has been three weeks since my parents have passed, I was a mess for a week and then this new guy comes along and just changed my life. He put me back on track. In only two freaking weeks! And the biggest surprise is, the guy is a fucking vampire! He says he is my fucking soul mate. And you know what is worse? It's true.

Jack was my soul mate. Whenever he is next to me, I just feel happier. When he touches me, even the slightest bit like poking me, I feel sparks shoot up and down my body. I just can't help but believe that Jack was my soul mate. I was cut off my thoughts when the bell rang. I looked at the time. _6:30. Sharp. Good boy, Jackson._ I walked up to the door and opened it.

I gave Jack a small smile as I let him in. Once I closed the door, I turned around to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked as I looked down at myself. Was there a flaw in my appearance? "You look beautiful." He said. I blushed a deep pink and grabbed my golden colored cross-body bag. "Let's go." I said. "Ok." He said as we walked out the doorway. I closed it and locked it. We walked to his car and got in. "Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise." He said. The engine started and he drove off.

"Kim, I want you to meet my family." Jack suddenly said. "Y-your family? What are they like? Where do they live? Do you have siblings? Would they like me?" I shot questions at him, scared at the thought of meeting his family. "I have three big brothers. Jason, Dylan and Tristan. Jason is eighteen, Dylan is nineteen and Tristan is twenty-one. Our house is deep in the forest. It is not very hard to get to because there is an open path that leads right to it. Our parents adopted all of us because vampires can't have children. The only way a vampire can have a baby is to have it with a human. My family would love you Kim. They just want me to be happy. If you are capable of doing that, that they will automatically love you. Don't worry." Said jack.

I nodded. The car halted and we came to a stop in front of the forest. "Wait are we meeting your parents? NOW?!" I asked, panicked as I was not prepared. Jack chuckled. "No. But the place I am taking you to is in the forest. Follow me. Jack led me through some trees and we came to a small path. He led me to the path and we came to many big trees with vines hanging down from them, covering everything behind them. He led me to the middle two trees and opened the vines. I walked in and gasped. My jaw dropped. It's so beautiful! There was a small beach like clearing. It was very small and was pretty private.

There was a river on the other side of the beach. There were trees behind us so nobody could see this wonderful scenery except for us. "Jack… I-I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful! I can't believe places like this actually exist!" He chuckled. "There's more. Come on." He led me to a small blanket with a picnic basket on it. "I hope you are hungry." I nodded in excitement as he chuckled. Jack opened the basket as we begun our first official date.


	8. How it happened

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy! There really isn't much to say. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Jack gave me some apple juice to go with my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Jack you really didn't have to do all of this for me. I'm not worth it. You-" I was cut off. "Shut up. You are beautiful, smart, nice, caring and deserve much more than you get. I really love you and you are my soul mate. That's it." I smiled. "Why don't you eat too?" I said passing a sandwich to him. "Vampires don't eat. They hunt." He replied simply. "Jack if I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?" I asked. "Anything." He replied.

"How did you get turned? Do you like being a vampire?" I asked. Jack's jaw clenched. He let out a sigh. "I guess I can tell you. I was turned seven months after I turned sixteen. It happened in 1609, on February 8th. I remember it briefly. I have a picture in my mind. I was turned when my family and I went on a picnic."

"_Father, I am going to go pick some berries for Samantha." Jack said. "Alright. Be back in a hurry, son." Mr. Anderson said. Jack went deeper in to the forest and got to a nice looking berry bush. He started picking the berries when a hand suddenly clamped his mouth. "Be quiet and we shall not hurt your family." A deep voice said. _

_Jack tried to struggle, but it was no use. The person was too strong. Almost like a monster. Jack was dragged all the way to a small cabin. The door opened and Jack was dragged in. He was dropped to the ground and a strong pain suddenly appeared on his neck. He tried to scream but everything went black. _

_Jack awoke in his home, surrounded by his family. "W-What happened" Jack asked with a raspy voice. "Oh! My baby!" Mrs. Anderson screamed and ran to his side. "I was dragged to cabin and… and then pain. I don't know what happened. I passed out and I awoke here. Mother, what has happened to me?" Jack asked. "My son, you… you… you have been… you have been turned! You are one of those… Monsters! I hate to do this. But to protect the two kids that I have left, you must leave. I permit no vampires in my home."_

"_No father! Please! Don't do this! I can control myself. I don't know what is going on. I need help to figure this out. I need you." Jack said. His fangs suddenly came out. "See! You cannot control yourself! Get out! Just get out!" Mr. Anderson shouted with silent tears running down his cheeks. "Goodbye my son. I will always love you." Mrs. Anderson said. Samantha ran to him and gave him a tight hug. Just as Jack was about to hug back, she was pulled away. "Don't get too close, sweetheart. He might get tempted." Mr. Anderson said. Jack had tears running down his eyes. He looked to his big brother, Eric. "I'm sorry." Eric said. Ignoring his father, Eric went to Jack and gave him a hug. "Don't forget us, little brother." Eric said._

"That's how I was turned. After that, I kept wandering the forest. I ate little things like squirrels and chipmunks. I thought of myself as a monster. I wandered and did nothing for two days until the Brewers found me. They took me in. They adopted me. They treated me as their own and taught me everything I needed to know. I slowly got used to their ways and accepted the fact that I was a monster." Jack explained. Kim had tears running down her eyes. "I went back often to the village to see my family. I pretended to be human. Call me a stalker but I use to hide behind barrels and carts and spied on them."

"I can tell that they were unhappy and it broke my heart. I know that my father didn't mean any of those words that he spoke. I watched my parents grow old. I watched my brother and sister get married. I watched my parents' funeral. I watched my siblings have children of their own. It shattered me. I watched my own brother and sister grow old. I watched them die. I watched my nephews and nieces. I watched them grow old and have children. I watched until we moved. It was better for me to move anyway. It helped me get a fresh start." Jack said with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Jack… Jack I'm so sorry for what happened to you. You never deserved that! It was horrible. I can understand the pain of losing your parents." Kim said while crying. Then she did the one thing that she thought of doing. She hugged him. She didn't let go. They both just sat there in that position for a while. They sat in comfortable silence. "I really love you Kim. I never want to lose you. You are my soul mate and I will never let you go. I will never let anything happen to you. You mean so much to me." Jack said seriously. Kim smiled. "I love you more than you can ever imagine." Kim said. They pulled into another hug and sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you ready to go home? It is getting dark." Jack said. "Yes. Let's go." They packed everything up and walked back to the secret path. They both knew that the little secret place was their new special place. Just for them. Jack led Kim back to the car. They both got in and drove home in a comfortable silence. When they got there, they walked into the house and Kim led him to the couch. "I need to ask you something." Kim said. "Anything. Shoot." Jack said. "I want you to turn me." Kim whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed chappy 8! **

**My instagram: Chocolover1234**

**Kik: Dana Guntu :D**


	9. Attempted Attack

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 9! I have nothing to say cause I'm a boring person so… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

"What?! No way Kim. There is no way I am turning you." Jack exclaimed. "Please Jack! I-I want to be immortal. I don't want to be scared of things anymore. My aunt will understand! She is a cool person!" Kim said. "No aunt is as cool as that. No aunt will take her niece being a vampire easy. And it is too painful Kim. It will hurt you." Jack replied softly. "It will only hurt for a little bit! I mean, you got better. And I'm going to grow old. We won't be together forever. I don't care if it will hurt." Kim said with tears forming.

Jack let out a sigh. "When is your sixteenth birthday?" Jack asked. "Next month, on August 5th. Why?" Kim asked. "If a person turns in to a vampire before they are sixteen, then they really become a monster. They would be too young to control their cravings for human blood." Jack explained. "So you will turn me when I turn sixteen?" Kim said getting her hopes up. "I never said I would. I want you to meet my family first. I need to ask Morgan and Jessica about it. If they are okay with it, then I will do it." Jack said. "Yay!" Kim exclaimed and hugged Jack.

Kim let go but still had her arms around his neck. They stayed in that position on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Kim." Jack said softly. "I love you too." They leaned in and their lips brushed. They closed the gap completely and fireworks erupted. They pulled away and Kim cuddled into Jack's side as he put his arm around her. No words were said. But Kim broke the silence. "Jack…Jack I need to tell you something." Kim said. "What is it?" Jack asked noticing Kim's serious tone.

"I feel like this is all happening too fast. I feel like I have no respect for my parents! They died only three weeks ago, yet I'm already happy again. I only actually met you a week ago but I'm already in love with you. I-I just don't like how it is all happening so fast." Kim told Jack. "Kim, you are in no way disrespecting your parents. They would want you to be happy. I don't think your parents would want you to sit in your bedroom and cry all day. They would want you to be happy. And don't worry. We can take things slow if you want to. I know that this is a lot to cope with and adjust to. It is a lot to take in. I understand. Don't worry." Jack said calmly.

Kim just nodded. "I am going to bed. Are you going to sleep too?" Kim asked. "Vampires don't sleep." Jack replied simply. "Oh… right… I totally knew that." Kim said trying to cover up. "If you wake up and I'm not here, don't worry. I would be out hunting." Jack informed. "Alright." Kim said yawning. "See you in the morning." Kim said.

Kim walked into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She thought about all of the events that have happened in the past three weeks. She fell asleep with a mind full of questions about the future. Most of them including Jack.

Kim awoke to the sun shining through her curtains. She let out a small smile and stretched. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She was grateful that it was spring break and school didn't start until the next week. She brushed her teeth and got in the shower. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her bedroom. _What should I wear? _She thought.

After about ten minutes of looking in her closet for the right clothes, she found the perfect one. She wore a light blue crop top with a white tank top under it. She matched it with white skinny jeans. She paired her outfit with golden sandals and curled her hair. Kim looked in the mirror. _Perfect_. She thought. Kim walked down the stairs too an empty living room. Then she went in to the kitchen. Empty. _Jack must have gone hunting. _She thought.

Kim went to her kitchen pantry and took out a box of Froot Loops, her most favorite cereal in the whole world. She got out a bowl and poured her cereal in it. She then got out the milk from the fridge and poured it in the bowl. She got a spoon and started eating her breakfast when she heard the front door open and close. _Jack. _She smiled to herself. "I'm in here Jack!" She called out.

Someone walked in to the kitchen. Someone that wasn't Jack. Kim's heart stopped. "Wh-who are you?" She asked getting up. She quickly and silently got out a knife from the door. "Your worst nightmare, blondie." The man looked around twenty years old. She opened his mouth and fangs suddenly came out. _Vampire. _Kim thought.

She was no match for him! The man got closer to Kim as she backed away. She hit the wall and that is when she knew that she was hopeless. The man got to Kim and ran a hand up and down her arm. "What do you want from me?!" Kim managed to let out. "I want you." The man said. Then it hit her. He wanted to… he wanted to do _it_ to her! The man started taking off her top but Kim struggled. She is not going to let this happen. The man slapped Kim and she stopped struggling, as she was too focused on the pain on her right cheek. The man succeeded in taking off Kim's shirt. When the front door opened and closed again. This time, Kim KNEW it was Jack. Her hero walked in to the kitchen. "Leave her alone, Jude!" Jack shouted.


End file.
